Isla D'Fonta
History Isla was orphaned from a very young age, and had no relatives who could afford to take her on. She was placed into the care of an evil middle-aged man who wanted to make her into something she didn't want''' to be;''' a tool of direst evil to help him take over the whole universe. She wanted to be the ruler of the whole universe, not a stupid tool to help somebody else become the ruler! He made her do cooking, he made her lift heavy things...he made her do work until her hands blistered and her fingernails cracked. He was doing this to "pour a little of his soul" into her, to make her want to get revenge on everyone who stood in her way. It worked, obviously, because she was an insolent, violent child in her last year at primary school. She had no siblings as far as she can remember, but she thinks there may be a big brother out there, who gave her a platinum, goblin made ring with glittering blood-red stones. She got sorted into Slytherin, partly because she is a pure blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and is able to speak Parseltongue, so she shares words with her pet snake Venom, who is a very violent shade of purple. And partly because of her nasty nature. This was bizarre; she got on well with Slytherins, who had the same ambition as her. Maybe she thought at first they would help her realise this ambition they all had in their minds and hearts. Actually, it was because they all thought like her, shunned Squibs, Muggles, Muggle-borns and half-bloods, wanted revenge on all who stood in their way... She was actually a very bright, clever student, and her favourite subject was Potions. In her last year she succeeded upon brewing a very complicated and useful potion; Felix Felicis. When she left she was famous for her potion making skill as well as her short temper. A dark figure had appeared to her on the shadowy streets one night;Sabrina Dark, apparently the new Dark Lord. She'd been offered the opportunity to join the Death Eaters...or die on the spot. Of course Isla accepted; she wasn't keen on dying right now. She has become loyal without question, and the Dark Mark branded on her left forearm Appearance Isla has long, neat silvery blonde hair that spills all the way down her back. She has a very pale face; almost as white as a ghost's with a prominent nose. She always puts on black lipstick as she thinks this will make her look more frightening. She often wears black high heels and wispy black robes. Yes, she prefers to wear black over any other colour. She has luminous amber eyes like a cat's that glow eerily in the shadows... a wide pair of amber eyes staring at you...she's watching your every move. She does pin her long fringe back, that when let down, goes all the way down her face. She has lightly tanned skin and tiny freckles on her cheeks. Personality Personality Isla is a very cruel, snappy person who doesn't dare confide anything in anyone if the piece of information is even in the slightest bit important. She tends to hex Muggles whenever she gets the chance, as if to punish them. Muggle-borns get jinxed and get called "Mudbloods" whilst Squibs are submitted to the fury of her loyal grey cat Shadow. She also whispers a lot so as not to be heard by unwelcome people. She is very sensitive to movement behind her so she could notice a tailer right away. She believes she is invincible but she's not. Likes *Evil *Potions *Shadow,her cat *The night Dislikes *Goody-goodies *Order of the Phoenix *Mudbloods *Muggles *Half-bloods *Centaurs Category:Amber Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female